Twisted pair data communication cables, such as Category 5e, Category 6, Category 6A, and Category 7 cables standardized by ISO/IEC 11801, provide high throughput data communication over relatively long-distances through the use of a plurality of twisted wire pairs. In such data communication cables, the twisted wire pairs use differential signaling to attenuate electromagnetic interference and to reduce crosstalk between adjacent twisted wire pairs. However, further improvements to such data communication cables to, for example, improve the data transmission rate or to improve the effective cable operating length, have traditionally required foaming of cable components or the inclusion of cable shielding. Both such modifications exhibit a number of undesirable attributes including high cost, increased manufacturing difficulty, and reduced cable flexibility and durability.